This invention relates to floating candle holders. The inventor has observed that current commercially-available floating candles do not adequately protect the flame of the candle from ordinary breezes and wind, which prevents the satisfactory use of the floating candle outdoors in ponds or swimming pools.
In general, a floating candle holder is provided that includes: an anchor portion formed of a material having a density greater than that of water; a candle having a wick, the candle positioned above the anchor portion; and a shield portion having an opening defined in the top thereof for changing the candle, the shield portion positioned above the anchor portion, about the candle, and extending above the top of the wick of the candle by an amount that is at least 0.7 times as high as the largest horizontal internal dimension of the opining defined in the top of the shield portion. The anchor portion and shield portion are adapted to float the candle on water. The water line of the floating candle holder is within the bottom two-thirds of the overall height of the floating candle holder, and the center of gravity is below the water line, whereby the location of the center of gravity below the water line helps stabilize the floating candle holder against being capsized by winds. The shield portion protects the flame of the lit candle from the water and wind. At least a portion of the shield portion that is above the water line is at least partially transparent to candlelight.
Thus, a floating candle holder is provided that better protects the flame of the candle from the wind, enabling the floating candle holder to be used outdoors. These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following drawings and detailed description of presently most-preferred embodiments of the invention.